


daredevil con 2k15

by QueenWithABeeThrone



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Daemons, Gen, Genderswap, I blame the kinkmeme, Multiverse, matt would like it known this is not his fault, plot? what plot? only shenanigans here, spider-verse but if it was daredevil and there were no inheritors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So--let me get this straight. You're Matt, but from an alternate universe. Where this sort of shit happens all the time."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Not all the time," says Red Suit Matt (because that is a really red suit). "Some of the time, probably."</i>
</p><p>or: for some strange reason, there is a sudden influx of Matt Murdocks, Foggy Nelsons, Karen Pages and Claire Temples in Hell's Kitchen, and a toaster is mourned. (alternately: Team Daredevil do Spider-Verse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. daredevil con 2k15 (or: foggy nelson puts up with a lot of shit)

**Author's Note:**

> for [this prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=6416798#cmt6416798). ha. ha. hahahaha.
> 
> I might decide to write more. at least I want to see how Kirsten deals with this.

"Okay," says Foggy, once Matt--or _a_ Matt, the one with red hair and blue eyes and a goddamn red suit, because _his_ Matt looks half-ready to tear his own hair out keeping a younger version of himself from careening out the door in search of his Foggy--has managed to explain the whole thing to him. "So--let me get this straight. You're Matt, but from an alternate universe. Where this sort of shit happens _all the time_."

"Not all the time," says Red Suit Matt (because that is a _really_ red suit, Foggy's eyes are offended). "Some of the time, probably."

"And that tiny kid is also Matt. But--uh, younger. Sort of. Because of time travel shenanigans."

" _Help me_ ," his Matt plaintively calls, and Foggy twists around in his seat to look over the back of the couch. Somehow Matt's managed to wrangle his tinier self away from the door, and it is kind of adorable and pathetic watching the smaller Matt kick fruitlessly at the air and yelling _let me go, goddammit, I have to go_.

"I'll lock the door and you'll lock the window?" Foggy asks the Matt he's talking with right now.

Red Suit Matt shrugs. "Actually," he says, "we're waiting on someone else."

Foggy's about to ask if it's another Matt when he hears the sound of three people landing lightly (and someone landing less than lightly) on the fire escape, then turns to see--

" _Karen_?"

Because it is Karen, taking the cowl off her face, and Foggy sees unfocused blue eyes and thinks, _Oh, she's blind too._ That makes sense--if there's an infinite number of worlds, therefore there must be worlds where somebody else pushed that old man out of the way in time to get a face full of radioactive waste.

And with her is another Matt--one who looks just the same as _his_ , barring a bruise below his right eye, and another Karen, one with a steely gaze who slips in through the window like she's done it before and carries herself like a killer, and--

"Holy shit," says the Foggy on the fire escape. Who's wearing gloves, for some reason.

Foggy opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again.

"Why have you got gloves?" he asks. "And why are there _two_ Karens?"

"Helps with focus," says the other Foggy, casually. "And I have absolutely no idea."

"There's a lot more than two," says the blind Karen, slipping in through the window. She looks--terrifying, in red leather. She turns her head in Matt's direction, and Foggy catches a sad smile and wonders, _what happened to her Matt?_

"I always knew you'd look great in red leather," the other Foggy jokes, directing his words to his Karen. "I did not know you'd also look terrifying. Probably more terrifying, with the spy thing."

" _Spy thing?_ " Foggy's Matt half-shouts. He's managed to dump his tinier alternate onto the couch next to the red-suited Matt, and is now not-staring at his fourth alternate and the gloved Foggy, in deep and utter disbelief. Plenty of disbelief to go around, considering how Red Suit Matt seems to be taking all of this in stride.

"I used to be a Black Widow agent, but I don't think it applies to your Karen," says Karen and--holy _shit_. Foggy's pretty sure his jaw's stopped working, and he looks at the fourth Matt, who's now hauling his best friend in.

"I didn't find out until a few months ago," says the fourth Matt.

"It didn't apply to me," says the other Karen, moving to the kitchen. "Matt--it's great to hear you, tell me you have enough for everyone. Especially baby you--well, I _think_ he's you."

"Don't use the toaster, it's broken," says his Matt, sounding absolutely resigned. "And yes, he's me."

"What, yours broke too?" Red Suit Matt asks.

"I can fix that!" the other Foggy cheerfully says, moving towards the kitchen and tugging his gloves off. Foggy nearly chokes when he sees electricity start to crackle along his alternate's fingertips. "Stand aside, Dare-Karen--"

"Oh my _god_ , Foggy--"

"--and let me handle this."

\--

When Karen-- _his_ Karen, who is not a Black Widow and not blind and not _Daredevil_ and is just a very good secretary--shows up with a tiny Foggy, a redheaded woman in Daredevil's suit, and his Matt's Claire, Foggy and his alternate self are holding a small wake for the remains of Matt's toaster.

"Did we miss something?" Karen asks.

"Did someone put metal in the toaster?" asks the new woman, sniffing the air. "And--Foggy, is that you? You smell different as a guy."

"Foggy!" tiny Matt shouts, and practically tears out of the couch, meeting Foggy's tinier alternate halfway in a collision of adorable. "Foggy, where were you, where have you _been_ , I was so _worried_ \--"

"Taking in the sights, _duh_ , you want me to tell you how this 2015's different from ours?" tiny Foggy excitedly says.

"No one put metal in the toaster, but my Foggy did accidentally blow it up," says the mutant Foggy's Matt, in a tone of resignation, like this happens every other week or so. It probably does. "What did I tell you?"

"Do not go near my laptop," Foggy tells his other self, then, to girl Matt (Maddie? Mattie? _Shit,_ she's hot), "Wait, I'm a girl too?"

"Where I'm from," says girl Matt-- _Mattie_ , "yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'verses appearing in this chapter for more than a mention:
> 
> 1\. MCU!Foggy and one internally panicking MCU!Matt, along with MCU!Karen and Claire  
> 2\. 616: Matt  
> 3\. Black Widow!Karen, electrokinetic!Foggy, and their deeply put-upon Matt (from the "amazing how we got this far" verse)  
> 4\. Daredevil!Karen, no particular fic  
> 5\. genderswap: Matilda "Mattie" Murdock  
> 6\. tiny!MattnFoggy from a prompt on the kinkmeme that asked for Matt and Foggy mentally traveling back in time and then saving Jack Murdock somehow


	2. daredevil con 2k15, and what karen page saw there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"What's this about breaking time?" Claire demands. "And who--who're you?"_
> 
> _"Foggy," says the kid. "And we sort of saved Matt's dad from dying."_
> 
> or: how it started, from Karen and Claire's perspective.

Karen's out hanging with Claire for the night ( _Girls' Night Out, just the two of us, it'll be fun_ ) when the world--shifts, a little bit. That's how she can best describe the feeling, like a sort of _shift_ , and something must be sitting wrong in her stomach because she stops, has to hold on to Claire to steady herself.

"Karen?" Claire asks, worriedly, when Karen leans onto her shoulder. "You felt that too?"

"Yeah," she mutters, her legs suddenly jelly. "Yeah, I just--you too?"

"Feels like vertigo," Claire remarks, and Karen chuckles, supports Claire as much as Claire is supporting her. She should head back to the office, get some water, maybe everything'll sort itself out then and this feeling of being off-kilter will pass.

And that's when a high, childish voice yells, " _Matt! Where'd you go?_ ", and thirty seconds later the owner of said voice slams into the backs of Karen's legs, toppling her and Claire over onto the pavement.

"Ow!" Karen shrieks. "Hey, what in the--"

"Holy shit," says the--says the _kid_ , ten or eleven at least, eyes wide like he knows her. "Karen! Claire! What are you--how are you two adults again, did me and Matt break time somehow, that should've happened like months ago--"

"Wait, wait," says Claire, scrambling to her feet and helping Karen up. Karen lets out a little hiss--she's skinned her knee, and her hands don't look too good, and she looks the kid over. Blonde hair, bright eyes, clearly secondhand jacket, and he's talking about Matt. "What's this about breaking time?" Claire demands. "And who--who're you?"

"Foggy," says the kid. "And we sort of saved Matt's dad from dying."

" _What_ ," says Karen, a little too loudly.

\--

Foggy's younger self--even with an adult mind--is a goddamn hurricane. He's the most excitable kid that Karen's ever seen, which is only trumped by his worry for Matt, who's at the same physical age as he is. Karen's had to keep him from wandering off down an alley three times now, she is seriously considering giving her Foggy's parents a fruitcake, if they had to put up with this shit from Foggy when he was but a wee little child.

She is also going to badger him about a raise, because _Jesus_ this is terrible, she deserves some kind of compensation for this.

"Now I remember why I didn't want to be a pediatrician," Claire remarks, keeping a tight hold on tiny Foggy's wrist.

"Matt could be _anywhere_ ," says the younger Foggy. "And--and he can't really fight, he's like nine and his body doesn't have the muscle memory yet, he's working on it, and we gotta find him before he gets too hurt--"

"Clarence?" someone calls from an alley, and Karen exchanges a look with Claire. _Who the fuck is Clarence?_ it says.

"Who's there?" Claire calls, and Karen can see someone backflip off the fire escape and land with both feet on the ground, and--it's a woman. Who's wearing a version of Matt's suit.

"You're not Matt," Karen manages.

"Okay," tiny Foggy announces, looking as furious as a nine-year-old can be, "who are you and what are you doing, lady?"

"And you're not Clarence," the woman remarks to Claire. "You don't have the aftershave. But you smell like him, otherwise." She cocks her head in Karen's direction and says, "And you smell like Ken."

"I--who?"

"It's _Claire_ ," says Claire, "and this is Karen. Now who are _you_?"

"Daredevil," says the woman, automatically, and Karen snorts out a laugh, just as Foggy indignantly says, "Hey, that's my friend's name! Well, it will be."

"Trust me," she says, "we know who Daredevil is, and he's not a woman."

"Weird," says the woman claiming to be Daredevil, "because I've been doing this for a while, and I haven't heard of anyone else taking up the name. And believe me, I'd _know_." She pauses, then lets out a hiss of pain, her hand going to her side and pressing down.

Claire moves faster than Karen does, grabbing on to the woman and holding her up. Karen can't tell in the dim light, but she thinks there's blood seeping through the woman's fingers. "What happened?" Claire asks, all professional.

"Guy got lucky," says the woman, and Karen can tell that she's wincing behind the mask. "I don't suppose your apartment's nearby?"

"No," says Claire, "but I know someone who does live nearby."

\--

They manage to coax the woman's name out of her, after Claire tells her that she pulled Matt Murdock out of a dumpster. Apparently, Clarence Temple did the same for Mattie Murdock, and isn't that a surprise.

"I'm starting to think we might end up running into one of us with a goatee," the younger Foggy says, as they're walking up the stairs to Matt's apartment. Mattie is leaning now against Claire, occasionally sniffing a little.

"There are things in the office that should not be in a law office," Karen jokes, and this Foggy might be smaller, but he laughs almost exactly the same, big and loud and true. She slips the spare key out of her pocket, sticks it into the keyhole and turns, and stares at the sight that greets her.

There's a version of her clad in red leather, the same as Mattie's suit, and judging from how she's feeling around the kitchen counter she's also blind. There's another version of her who's snickering nearby, and for some reason her eyes occasionally dart to the windows outside as though scanning for threats or something.

There are four other Matts--her Matt, a Matt with red hair and blue eyes, a Matt who looks almost exactly like her Matt does save the bruise, and a boy, who leaps up off the couch just as Foggy launches himself at him at high speed, the two of them colliding ungracefully.

And there's two Foggys, her Foggy and one who's wearing gloves, and there--there's the sad remains of Matt's toaster.

"Did we miss something?" Karen asks, as Claire starts to giggle behind her and Mattie sniffs the air.

"Did someone put metal in the toaster?" Mattie asks, slightly woozy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'verses appearing in this chapter for more than a mention:
> 
> 1\. MCU: Karen and Claire  
> 2\. tiny!Foggy from previous chapter  
> 3\. genderswap: Mattie


	3. daredevil con more like #karencon2k15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Maybe the walls of reality are a lot weaker here or something," her Foggy says, deadpan, in the wee hours of the morning._
> 
> _"Sounds like a bad scifi novel," Claire remarks, stirring a cup of coffee._
> 
> or: the three Karens bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: this is the last of the minifills I wrote on the kinkmeme. if you want more, tho, let me know bc I sort of want to write more. especially since it'd be really interesting to write about the other 'verses I only just mentioned.

Save for the two kids, who take over Matt's bed and are out like lights in ten minutes, no one really sleeps, that night. Sure, Karen could say that what kept her up was helping clean up the sad remains of Matt's toaster, but in truth, they finished that in a few minutes. What's keeping her up are the questions--why are so many people being pulled here? Why here, exactly, there's nothing special about this world, is there?

"Maybe the walls of reality are a lot weaker here or something," her Foggy says, deadpan, in the wee hours of the morning. Most of the Matts (and one Karen, which is wholly weird because, well, that's _her_ in Matt's costume) are out Daredevilling, which leaves Claire, the gloved mutant Foggy, and her Black Widow version as the only adults in Matt's apartment, and the only ones awake as well.

"Sounds like a bad scifi novel," Claire remarks, stirring a cup of coffee.

"Our _lives_ are a bad scifi novel," Karen huffs.

"Or a really bad storyline in _Star Trek_ ," says the gloved Foggy. "Be on the lookout for a me wearing like, a goatee or something, yeah?"

The other Karen--a former Black Widow, apparently--snorts out a laugh, and says, "I'll keep that in mind."

Karen snickers too, but she keeps an eye on her alternate self, who doesn't sit anywhere near the windows, who glances sometimes at the window as if looking for a threat. Karen still sees the dark corners of Hell's Kitchen, the shadows lurking just out of the corner of her eye, but this Karen came _from_ a dark corner, from the shadows she's scared of.

She's not sure how to feel about that.

\--

On the list of weird things that's happened to her over the past few days, Karen supposes that taking two of her own counterparts out for a walk through Hell's Kitchen doesn't even rank that high on her list.

Besides, she appreciates the fresh air and the less crowded feeling--the Matts (and one Karen) had come back with a Foggy who did become a butcher (and had been very surprised to find that his alternate counterparts were lawyers), a Claire with goddamn wings like an angel's, a Matt who had an owl perched on his shoulder and nearly punched at least one Matt for trying to touch her, a Claire who had a small dog in her hands and made it clear that the dog was also not to be touched, Mattie's Foggy and Clarence, a bald Foggy and a woman Karen had definitely not met before, and a Matt who set off all of Karen's alarms even before he opened his mouth and started a fight with _her_ Matt.

(Some tiny part of her has started referring to him as Murderdock. She'd have gone with Evil Non-Goatee Matt, but that had been too long.)

Matt's apartment, after that fight, had felt too crowded for most of them, so Karen had volunteered to take her two counterparts out for a walk. So far, nobody's looked askance at any of them beyond a surprised first glance--the Black Widow Karen's hidden her hair underneath a terrible hat, and the other Karen has her eyes hidden behind red shades and a cane in her hand.

"And that," says Karen, stopping near the Santos bakery, "is the Santos bakery. Very tasty bagels, Foggy swears by them."

"The bakery's a lot farther down where I'm from," the be-hatted Karen says. "Owned by the Bains. They're a very nice family."

"We don't have a bakery at all," says the blind Karen, "it closed down years ago." She lifts her head a little and sniffs the air, and smiles. "They're baking something with chocolate in it," she says, as Karen gapes at her.

"It's weird enough getting that from Matt," the other Karen says, as the blind Karen walks up to the doors and feels around for the knob before she pushes the door open. "Does yours do that too?"

"All the time," Karen mutters, following after her blind but no doubt parkour-crazy alternate. " _All_ the time."

\--

They come out with chocolate croissants and an abundance of bagels for an abundance of Foggys, and the blind Karen's mumbling something around her croissant about how this is the most amazing pastry ever and she would stay in this universe just for the croissants alone when Karen says, "You know, what you did with the chocolate--you and Matt would get along. _My_ Matt, I mean."

"And mine," says the other Karen, adjusting her hat. Somebody stares at her, and she waves a hand as though oblivious to the feathered monstrosity perched atop her head. "Guess Matts do that a lot."

"Or Daredevils in general," Karen says, dryly.

The blind Karen swallows, then says, "Mine--Mine could do something like that. Not as good as me, he didn't have the senses, but--he could. Do that, I mean." She bows her head a little, lets out a huff of breath. "I'd like to sit down now," she says.

Karen knows that Matt has a radar sense, something that tells him where things are around him, and that this Karen probably doesn't need her help, but she looks at the other Karen, who nods, and the two of them end up steering their Daredevil counterpart to the nearest bench.

Karen says, "Did anything happen to him?"

"Did _anything_ ," says the blind Karen, her tone slightly sarcastic, before she sighs and shakes her head. "No, sorry, you didn't deserve that. It's just--somebody found out. About me."

Karen knows dread when she feels it, and the weight that drops in her stomach just now? Dread. "Oh my god, what--what happened?"

"Vanessa," the blind Karen spits. "Found out who I was, didn't just go after me, she sent somebody after Matt and Foggy, too. I got Foggy out fine, but Matt--" She cuts herself off, a hand going up to her mouth, her shoulders shaking. "Matt went missing for a month," she says, "and when I found him he was mute and he'd been _hurt_ , and the first thing he did when he saw me was try to _kill me_."

The other Karen's eyes have gone distant, and she says, quiet, " _Bozhe moi_."

"I have no idea what that means, but it sounds really bad," says the blind Karen, sniffling. "I had to fight him off, he was so--so scared, and he was hurt, I could hear his ribs, and there was some kind of--of gas, in the air, and--I don't know how we managed to get out of there alive, I just wanted to get him to the hospital." She sucks in a breath, then says, quiet, "He's been there since. Foggy's been visiting him every day, just to talk, and--I miss him."

Karen thinks of Matt-- _her_ Matt, with rage thrumming under his skin and guilt weighing him down. She knows that, should anything happen to her or to Foggy, he'd blame himself for it, and she looks at the blind Karen and thinks, suddenly, _you and I have a lot more in common than you think._

Because should anything happen to her Matt and Foggy, she's not sure she'd take it well either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'verses only mentioned:
> 
> 1\. butcher!Foggy, from no particular fic or prompt  
> 2\. wingfic: Claire  
> 3\. daemon: Matt and Claire  
> 4\. genderswap: Foggy and Clarence Temple  
> 5\. 616: Foggy and Kirsten  
> 6\. Spider-Gwen: Matt Mur(der)dock  
> 7\. tiny!MattnFoggy
> 
> 'verses that actually appear:  
> 1\. MCU: Karen, Claire, Foggy  
> 2\. Black Widow!Karen and electrokinetic!Foggy  
> 3\. Daredevil!Karen


End file.
